The multimedia consumer electronics market is rapidly evolving with increasingly sophisticated audio/video products. Consumers are becoming accustomed to high definition video in their home entertainment centers as well as high end graphic capabilities on personal computers. Several audio/video interface standards have been developed to link a digital audio/video source, such as a set-top box, DVD player, audio/video receiver, digital camera, game console or personal computer with an audio/video rendering device such as a digital television, a high definition video display panel or computer monitor. Examples of digital video interface technology available for consumer electronics comprise High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Display Port, Digital Video Interface (DVI) and Unified Display Interface (UDI) for example. These audio/video interfaces may each comprise unique physical interfaces and communication protocols. Although each of these standards and/or interfaces have advantages and disadvantages, the multitude of standards and physical interfaces for conveying high bandwidth multimedia content adds to the complexity and cost of multimedia systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.